


Ночные вылазки

by WTF Drarry 2021 (Fandom_Drarry)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Drarry/pseuds/WTF%20Drarry%202021
Summary: История, где Гарри бродит по ночному Хогвартсу, а Малфой устраивает засаду.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Drarry 2021 тексты высокого рейтинга M-E





	Ночные вылазки

Красться ночью по коридорам Хогвартса — весьма волнующее занятие. Гарри это прекрасно знал и неоднократно проделывал, однако, отсутствие новизны ничуть не ослабляло будоражащего чувства. Будет крайне неловко, если его заметят!

Конечно, Гарри в его вылазке весьма пригодилась бы мантия-невидимка, однако, в настоящий момент она была у Рона, и Гарри был абсолютно уверен, что тому она нужнее.

Маленький темный коридор вывел его в другой, тоже узкий, но хорошо освещенный лунным светом из больших окон. Идти оставалось совсем недолго. Вот этот коридор, потом два поворота и...

— Так-так-так, — тихий, но очень довольный голос раздался совсем рядом. — Бродишь по ночам, Поттер?

Гарри так увлекся своими мыслями, что ухитрился не заметить стоящую у окна высокую фигуру. Лунный свет делал светлые волосы совсем уж серебряными.

— И чего же тебе снова не спится? — Гарри показалось, что голос стал еще довольнее.

— Ты никому не скажешь, что видел меня, понял, Малфой! — Гарри решительно ткнул пальцем в фигуру.

— Неужели? — Малфой аккуратно отвел палец от своей груди. — И что же может мне помешать?

Определенно, Малфой появился на свет исключительно ради того, чтобы портить Гарри жизнь!

— Ну, например, то, что тогда станет очевидно — ты тоже разгуливаешь ночами! — Гарри старался говорить тихо, но уверенно, в результате выходило какое-то приглушенное шипение. 

Малфой моргнул так недоуменно, словно слова Гарри его действительно удивили.

— Ну, помнишь, как тогда... когда ты заложил нас, тебе же и самому досталось. — От такой искренней реакции Малфоя Гарри несколько подрастерял запал, но отступать был не намерен. 

— Когда это я вас закладывал? — растерянный Малфой — редкое зрелище, которое Гарри собирался бережно сохранить в памяти. — Вроде бы наоборот...

— Ну на первом курсе же! — Гарри от неожиданности даже шипеть перестал. Не мог же Малфой всерьез это забыть!

— Ах, на первом кууурсе... — Малфой почему-то сразу перестал выглядеть растерянным и снова начал прямо-таки излучать самодовольство. — Так и знал, что еще тогда впечатлил тебя на всю жизнь. 

Серьезно, он практически светился. Гарри сглотнул и для собственного спокойствия решил списать все на лунный свет. Малфой выглядел так, что хотелось потрогать руками, как экспонат в музее. Исключительно из чувства протеста, конечно же. 

— Ты меня тут не видел! И никому об этом не скажешь!

— А ты меня попроси, — мерзавец определенно наслаждался ситуацией. — Хорошенько попроси, может и не скажу тогда. 

— Вот еще! — Из-за возмущения вышло громче, чем Гарри планировал. Где-то поблизости раздался звук шагов. Гарри замер на пару секунд — нет, показалось! — и постарался говорить тише. 

— Ничего я у тебя просить не буду, обойдешься!

Улыбка Малфоя стала какой-то... многообещающей. 

— Что ж, этот вариант нравится мне еще больше. — Малфой быстрым и уверенным движением приник к Гарри и прижал его к стене. — Тогда молчи. Ведь в твоих же интересах не шуметь?

И запустил обе руки в волосы Гарри, легонько царапнул ногтями кожу головы. Запрещенный прием, вообще-то! Гарри всегда реагировал на эту ласку определенным образом. 

— Эй, ты чего... ты же не собираешься... прямо здесь?..

Малфой в ответ провел языком по скуле Гарри, показывая, что еще как собирается. 

— Услышат же...

— Ктооо? — едва слышно выдохнул Малфой куда-то в ухо Гарри, обдав его теплым дыханием. 

Гарри мог бы ответить ему — кто, но тут Малфой втянул в рот мочку уха и слегка прикусил, и Гарри стало без разницы. Ну услышат и услышат, до того ли ему? У него тут...

Он сцапал Малфоя за плечи, сделал шаг навстречу, прижимаясь теснее, и потянулся за поцелуем. Сколько ж можно стоять столбом, в самом деле?

Малфой на поцелуй ответил, он вообще любил целоваться, и Гарри не знал способа лучше, чтобы его заткнуть. Но не успел он порадоваться перехваченной инициативе, как почувствовал, что быстрые ловкие руки забрались ему под мантию. На этом Малфой, конечно, не остановился, весьма целеустремленно продвигаясь ниже. Гарри провел рукой по его спине, поощряя. Малфой понятливо хмыкнул, запустил руку в штаны Гарри легонько сжал уже начавший вставать член.

Гарри одобрительно застонал.

— Разве ты не собирался молчать? — вот шепот Малфоя был как раз едва слышным.

— Заглушающее же можно...

— Обойдешься. Терпи так. 

Гарри пытался понять, как его вообще угораздило связаться с этой жестокой змеей, не забывая, впрочем, подаваться бедрами вперед, подстраиваясь под темп дрочащей ему руки. Малфой ускорил движения, и сдерживать довольные постанывания становилось все труднее. Гарри сосредоточился на контроле дыхания. Вдох, выдох. Ловкие пальцы скользили по члену, отнюдь не облегчая ему задачу.

Между прочим, Малфой недооценивал ситуацию — их действительно могли заловить, и Гарри краем сознания недоумевал, почему этого до сих пор не произошло. Ночь воспринималась особенно остро, ощущение, что вот-вот рядом раздадутся чужие шаги вызывало веселое опасение, щекочущее, как пузырьки газировки. 

Напряжение внизу живота росло. Малфой продолжал свое занятие, вкрадчивым шепотом рассказывая Гарри, что еще мог бы сделать, если бы тот не упрямился и как следует его попросил. На особо интересном моменте рассказа Гарри кончил и чуть отстранился, прислонившись спиной к стене. Постоял, переводя дыхание, любуясь Малфоем. 

Тот как раз закончил поправлять одежду и взмахнул палочкой, накладывая наконец заглушающее. 

— А теперь рассказывай, от кого прячешься? — сказал он уже привычным голосом. 

— Так от Пирса же! Мы с ним поспорили, что я не смогу без его ведома забрать из библиотеки книгу о полетных проклятиях. И, представляешь, этот козел...

Малфой понимающе хмыкнул. Пирс, с некоторых пор преподававший чары, действительно был тем еще козлом. 

— С ума сойти, Поттер! Никогда не смогу понять, как ты умудрился стать профессором, у тебя же развлечения до сих пор на уровне второкурсников. 

— Этот козел уже два дня с меня глаз не спускает! Я уже чего только ни делал, вот, решил попробовать ночью. Должен же он хоть когда-то спать! Но вообще, я так, чисто на удачу вышел, думаю, он у входа в библиотеку караулит. Упрямый — жуть! Кстати, интересно, почему он до сих пор не прибежал, неужто нас не слышал? Тут же недалеко.

Малфой весело фыркнул:

— Ага, прибежал бы и увидел страстные объятия профессора полетов и профессора зельеварения. Думаю, ваш мелкий спор моментально потерял бы актуальность. 

— А ты-то чего тут ночью ходишь? — спросил Гарри. 

— Так из-за Пирса же, — рассмеялся Малфой. — Он действительно вокруг тебя второй день ужом вертится. 

— Ревнуешь? — поддразнил Гарри.

— Вообще-то я подумал, что он планирует тебя проклясть. Ну а что? Мне самому в день раз по десять это сделать хочется, я и подумал, что кое-кто может оказаться не таким стойким перед лицом искушения. И повесил на него следилку. 

— И он не заметил? — восхитился Гарри. 

— Смотря как вешать, — самодовольство шло Малфою просто невероятно. — Увидел, как он среди ночи направился в сторону библиотеки и решил проверить. 

— Так где Пирс-то?

— Тут недалеко, — Малфой неопределенно махнул рукой. — Отдыхает. Разобрался с ним и смотрю — ты крадешься. — Он снова тихонько рассмеялся. — Такой серьезный! Вот скажи, как было от соблазна удержаться?

— Я тебе еще отомщу, — посулил Гарри. — Страаашно и ужааасно отомщу, дай только до спальни добраться. Вот в твоих недавних обещаниях были достойные исполнения идеи...

— Ты хоть знаешь, как эта твоя книга выглядит? — cпросил Малфой. 

— Ну... это книга. Такая. Я думал, главное в обход Пирса в библиотеку попасть, а там найду как-нибудь.

Малфой закатил глаза с выражением бесконечного терпения на лице. 

— То есть ты считаешь, что попасть в библиотеку — самая сложная часть твоей задачки? Идем, чучело. 

— В спальню? — обрадовался Гарри. 

— Книгу искать! Не бросать же тебя одного в хранилище знаний. Боюсь, не выдержишь нагрузки, а у меня на тебя планы. Но потом — обязательно в спальню!

**Author's Note:**

> Чтобы проголосовать за эту работу, пройдите по ссылке: [голосование за тексты от М до Е](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1f0e4CHqsS9HlrDWjvpiFQpzJLaQr4oamCbDGeyoBsz8/viewform?edit_requested=true). И не забудьте, что в вашем голосе должно быть не меньше трёх работ от трёх разных команд.


End file.
